


Indestructible

by coreopsis



Series: Lost Horizons [16]
Category: Da Vinci's Inquest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-14
Updated: 2000-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Horizons universe, sequel to Wish You Were Here. Spoilers for the Season 3 eps "Do You Wanna Dance?" and "The Hottest Places in Hell", and it also helps to have seen "Gabriel" in S1, but none of that is essential</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructible

"Hey, guess what I got this morning?"

Dominic smiled at the uncharacteristically upbeat voice on the other end of the phone line. "I don't know. What'd you get?"

"A spot in Homicide."

"Congratulations, Bobby. That's great news."

"Well, it's only temporary for now, but you know...maybe something'll come of it."

"Kosmo started out as a temp too, and she's still there."

"Yeah? I'll keep that in mind. So tonight, are you..." Bobby laughed sheepishly and said, "Wanna go somewhere and celebrate?"

"Sure, sounds good." Dominic looked up to make sure his door was shut, but lowered his voice anyway. "Got something specific in mind? Something kinky?"

Bobby laughed again and the low intimate sound sent a tingle down Dominic's spine. "Nothing too unusual. I thought we could start with dinner and go from there."

"Sounds good." Helen knocked lightly on his office door and Dominic motioned through the glass that he'd be done in a minute, then spoke to Bobby again. "You going home first?"

"Yeah, I was at the crime scene pretty early and in pathology the rest of the day, so I need to shower and change. I'll come by your place around six-thirty or so."

"Okay, see you then." Dominic hung up the phone and waved Helen into the room. He shoved a stack of files toward her and said, "Can you put these away and bring me the reports from Victoria?"

"They're not here yet. I talked to someone who promised to get them faxed over as soon as possible."

"They better get here soon, because I am *not* working late tonight."

Helen gave him that little nod that meant she'd do what she could, and said, "Detective Kosmo just called to see if you were in. She's on her way over to see you."

***

"You know what? I can't even decide." Dominic flashed the beautiful Indian waitress a charming smile. "What do you recommend tonight?"

Bobby sipped at his chai tea and watched as they discussed the merits of various dishes. Dominic was going to choose a chicken dish--Tandoori or maybe Tikka--because he had lamb the last time, and he seemed to alternate between the two. Bobby nodded to himself when Dominic finally made his decision and confirmed Bobby's prediction. He had to wonder if this predictability was a good thing or a bad thing. Dominic turned away from the waitress and picked up his teacup with a quick wink at Bobby that knocked the question right out of his head.

"So how'd your first day in Homicide go?"

"Went well, I think. I spent most of the day with Patricia, Chick, and some medical students trying to figure out the proper sequence of events in this murder. The guy was scalded with soup, had his head bashed in with a fire extinguisher, and was stabbed with two different knives and a barbecue fork." Bobby shook his head. "He wasn't only merely dead..."

"He was really most sincerely dead," Dominic finished the Wizard of Oz quote with a grin, just as Bobby knew he would since they'd just watched it the weekend before with Gabriella. "Did you get it all figured out?"

"Most of it. We'll get the full story tomorrow." Bobby picked up his cup and took a sip, rolling the sweet creamy chai over his tongue before swallowing and saying carefully, "It was...interesting...to work with Patricia. She really knows her stuff."

"Yeah, she's one of the best." Dominic picked through the basket of flat, crispy curry-flavored bread until he found one that was charred just right around the edges. He broke off a piece and dipped it into a small bowl of bright green stuff that Bobby could never remember the name of because he never ate it anyway. And even though Dominic should know that, he held it out to Bobby first.

"No, thanks. You know, uh...Patricia never once mentioned your name today."

"Why would she?" Dominic popped another bit of bread into his mouth and spoke around it. "I don't think she knows that we know each other."

"Dominic, come on. In all these months, you don't think Gabriella has mentioned me or going to my parents' house or *anything*?"

"Oh yeah, I see your point." Dominic shrugged as if what Patricia knew or didn't know was of little consequence to him.

Bobby was greatly reassured, since he only cared about Patricia's opinion as far as it affected Dominic or Gabriella. If Dominic didn't worry then neither would he. So he changed the subject. "Did you and Gabriella settle on a new piano teacher?"

"Oh yeah, Suzanne something-or-other. She's coming on Friday for Gabi's first lesson. She sounded very nice on the phone and came highly recommended." Dominic picked up his cup and said casually, "I should probably be there."

"Yeah, I've got--" He barely stopped himself from lamely claiming 'a thing'. He thought quickly and remembered that he did have something important after all. "My mom's birthday is Friday, so I should take her out to dinner or something. Getting my dad to go will be the real trick."

"Hey, how's your dad doing anyway? I don't know what he did to it a couple weeks ago, but I haven't had another moment's trouble with my car."

"He's fine. You know, all he did was tighten a couple of connections and replace a wire or two. He acts like engines are mysterious and complicated puzzles that only he can solve to make himself look better. And I don't know why, since he hardly ever charges anymore--says what's the point of being retired if he's gonna keep working? As long as nobody pays him, it's just a favor and not a job."

"Maybe it's pride, or could be just a habit."

"Knowing him, it could be both. Do you and Gabriella want to come, after her lesson? That might help get my dad out of the house, and Mom would love to see Gabriella again."

"We might do that. I'll have to see what time this Suzanne is coming over. Should be early enough."

"Okay, just let me know." Bobby sat back to let the waitress put the plates and serving dishes on the table.

 

They were debating over what to have for dessert when Bobby's cell phone rang. The trilling sound from his coat pocket came as a surprise since he'd meant to turn it off. He shot Dominic an apologetic look, pulled the phone out, and answered it.

Not unexpectedly, the brief conversation was work related. He turned off the phone with a sigh. "Our after-dinner plans will have to be put on hold for a while. I have to go in and clear up some details on one of my old cases that's going to court soon. I'm sorry about this."

"I understand, Bobby," said Dominic, but he looked disappointed.

Interruptions and the demands of their respective jobs had happened to both of them at various times, but Bobby never quite got used to it. He'd wanted to tell the cop on the phone to piss off, but he couldn't. All he could do was drain the last of his chai, and promise to call Dominic the next day.

 

***

Although he hadn't talked to Bobby yet, Dominic was satisfied with how his day had turned out. Eric Kaufman would not be charged or held responsible for the death of Ray Serrento, so just maybe the boy could make something of himself. And even though the boxing coach's actions did contribute to the death, Dominic could hardly blame the man's motivations--protecting a woman and, in effect, her child. He planned to stop by the gym on the way home to talk to Harry Van Burgh again, but first he headed down the stairs to pathology.

When he didn't see Bobby around anywhere, Dominic stuck his head in the doorway of his ex-wife's tiny office.

Patricia glanced up before he could say anything. "Hello, Dominic."

"Hi...uh, how's it going?"

"Just fine." Patricia smiled knowingly and made a notation on the file in front of her. "What do you want?"

Dominic took off his glasses. "I was actually looking for Bobby Marlow. Is he still around, do you know?"

"I believe he left a while ago."

Sunny squeezed by Dominic to hand Patricia some papers and said, "Are you looking for Detective Marlow? He's already gone. I heard him offer one of the students a ride home. And she left with him, so..." She shrugged one shoulder and took the file Patricia held out to her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Sunny." Dominic waited until Sunny went on her way, and then turned back to Patricia and slipped his glasses back on. She stared up at him expectantly. "So I guess Gabriella's mentioned Bobby being around a lot lately?"

Patricia nodded. "His name has come up in conversation, especially after what happened with Kara."

"Yeah, that was rough. Did she happen to say why he's been around?"

"Not specifically, but I could guess." She tilted him a look that hinted at a lot of history, but spoke without any real bitterness. "You were never as discreet as you thought."

"How come you didn't say anything? To either him or me?"

"It's none of my business, and how would I have worked that into conversation with Bobby anyway?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dominic cleared his throat and stared down at the floor, wishing he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he suddenly did. He took a silent, calming breath and said, "It's been several months. Uh, Bobby and I."

"Okay. What do you want, my *blessing*? I guess...if it'll really make you feel better..."

He looked up quickly and shook his head. "No, I just...I didn't want to... Look, this is too important to be a secret from you. If Bobby is part of my life, he's also part of Gabriella's. And that is most definitely your business."

"She's happy and her grades have improved dramatically from when she first started spending most of her time at your place, so I have no complaints." Patricia smiled gently and said, "Bobby seems like a good man, and I'd much rather see you in a stable long-term relationship with him than parading a long line of women in and out of Gabriella's life."

Dominic smiled at Patricia's inflated sense of his post-divorce social life, but he got the message. "I'll try not mess it up."

"I hope so." She glanced away with the hesitant look he recognized as meaning she had something that she didn't want to say, but felt she had to. She shook her head. "It may be nothing. I don't really know him that well."

Impatience and apprehension made his stomach tighten and he spoke shortly, slipping back into the pattern of their marriage. "Patty, what the hell are you getting at here?"

Patricia let her breath out in a rush and said quietly, "Bobby didn't act like someone in a serious relationship." The addendum 'with a man' went unspoken, but Dominic heard it anyway in the next sentence. "He was flirting with the female student and--you heard Sunny-- he apparently gave her a ride home. But maybe that's just his way. You'd know better than I would."

Dominic just stared at her, unable to think for a moment before his defenses kicked in. "Yeah, he was probably just being friendly. I'm sure it was nothing." Straightening his spine until he thought it would snap, Dominic nodded and said, "Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck, Dominic," Patricia called out. But he was already walking away and didn't stop to respond. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway. He had Bobby, didn't he? What would he need luck for?

The answer was painfully obvious-- to keep him, of course.

 

Being back at the gym was bringing back too many memories of Gabriel, and the accompanying pain was pressing down on Dominic from all sides. He saw his brother's features on every young boxer's face. He could almost hear Gabriel's booming laugh echoing through the chatter and noise, and it was suddenly too much. He stammered out a goodbye to Harry and left the gym, hoping his ghosts stayed behind.

Walking down the street to where his car was parked, he realized that Gabriel was still, as always, with him. Dominic missed him all over again, missed the life he'd had in him, the life he'd given to those around him. Dominic felt an aching loneliness that he hadn't in a long time.

His steps slowed as a red and white neon sign snagged the edge of his vision. He reluctantly turned his head and stared at the bar across the street. The temperature had dropped after the sun went down, and the cold seemed to be settling in his bones. It would be so easy to nip into the bar and warm up a bit. Have a little drink to get the old blood flowing again. Or two.

His father's laughing voice drifted through his mind saying "One won't hurt ya, but two is gonna kill ya." And Dominic was checking the traffic and crossing in the middle of the block, not thinking, just hurting. Missing his Pop along with Gabriel.

Just before he pulled the door open, another memory, fresher and brighter than the others, insinuated itself into his consciousness in a full sensory explosion. Bobby's strong hand in his, his calm eyes gazing at him in total acceptance, his soft nonjudgmental voice asking, "Did you think about calling your sponsor?"

Dominic let his hand fall and stepped out of the doorway. With one last glance over his shoulder at the bar, he walked back across the street to his car. He got in and drove home without giving himself time to change his mind.

As soon as he got home, Dominic checked on Gabriella then went to the phone and called Bobby. When he got the answering machine, he hung up and called his sponsor.

 

***

 

Bobby was almost home when he realized that he hadn't called Dominic yet. He glanced at the clock on the dash and decided to wait until tomorrow. It was...well, okay, it wasn't *that* late. But it wouldn't hurt to wait, maybe break up some of that predictability Bobby'd been noticing lately.

As he turned into a parking spot in front of his building, the beam from his headlights raked across a brown Jeep Cherokee. Kind of like Dominic's. No, exactly like Dominic's. And the man getting out of the driver's side looked exactly like Dominic too. He'd taken off his tie, but otherwise looked like he'd just come from work.

They met on the sidewalk, and something about the set of Dominic's shoulders put Bobby immediately on the defensive. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering the rather vague question, Dominic just raised an eyebrow and asked, "How come you're so late from taking that girl home? Where does she live--Kelowna?"

"No, Richmond." Not quite believing the way Dominic was checking up on him, Bobby gave him an overly sweet smile calculated to annoy. "We had dinner before I dropped her off."

"Oh, really. And how was it?"

"Dinner? It was good." The irritated part of him that seemed to be spoiling for a fight urged him to add, "I had some things I've never tried before."

"I meant the dropping off part."

Before he could stop himself, Bobby touched his fingers to his cheek with a twinge of guilt. "You *know* I didn't fuck her."

"I don't know anything, Bobby. Not anymore." Dominic's voice was rising.

"Let's take this inside and spare my neighbors the entertainment, okay?"

Dominic looked chagrined as he nodded and followed, but as soon as the door shut behind them, he started talking again. "Here I was, expecting to take up where we left off last night and then I find out--from my ex-wife, dammit--that you're out with a woman."

"I just...she was so... Ah, fuck it." Bobby jerked off his jacket and threw it in the closet without bothering to hang it up. He barely managed not to slam the door. "You know what? I should have known what you were going to say because it seems like we're having the same date over and over again. I can predict what you'll do in any given situation with at least eighty percent accuracy."

"Oh yeah, you think you know me so well? What am I gonna do next?"

"You're going to get snarky and sarcastic and your voice'll go up an octave. And when you get really wound up, you'll put one hand on your waist while the other gestures emphatically with every indignant point." Bobby's heart was still racing, but the image he'd just painted was replacing some of the anger with something else. Something too dark to be called arousal. "You'll take off your glasses, and your eyes will flash and..."

The eyes in question narrowed as Dominic stalked over to Bobby, backing him against the closet door. "Yeah? What else am I gonna do, Bobby?"

"You'll...you'll take your coat off and stay awhile, so we can fight as much as we want to." Although Bobby's eyes were locked with Dominic's, he was peripherally aware that Dominic was taking off both his trench coat and his suit jacket. He brushed against Bobby's hip as he reached down and turned the knob. He pushed Bobby's body against his as he pulled the door open just wide enough to throw his things inside.

Dominic pushed with his whole body again, shutting the closet door with the pressure of Bobby's back against the wood. Dominic's eyes bored into his, and Bobby couldn't tear his gaze away, even though his attention was being demanded down below. His dick was hard enough to drive nails, and an answering firmness pressed bluntly against the top of his thigh. He drew a deep breath and he could almost taste the musky warmth of Dominic's body.

"What else 'm I gonna do, Bobby? What else?" Dominic's voice, low and shaky against Bobby's ear, sent a sharp pang through his gut, and all he could do was turn his head to catch Dominic's mouth with his own.

Bobby helplessly closed his eyes as their tongues touched, and Dominic's hands started to yank at his clothes with uncharacteristic roughness. Just before his brain shut down, Bobby had the fleeting thought that as far as first fights went, this one deserved to be in the hall of fame.

Still kissing the breath out of Bobby, Dominic must have gotten impatient with the shirt unbuttoning process because halfway down he stopped fiddling with the buttons and just ripped it open, thrusting his hands inside. His fingers went directly to Bobby's nipples pinching and twisting almost to the point of real pain, but letting up at just the right second to avoid hurting him much and Bobby arched his hips in response. He moaned against Dominic's mouth, just to make sure he got the message that Bobby liked this new approach. Oh yeah, he liked it a lot.

Dominic let go of Bobby's mouth long enough to growl "Predictable, eh?" against his ear, and then he dived right back in, sucking Bobby's lower lip between his teeth for a quick nibble before moving down to his neck. Bobby tilted his head back, threaded his fingers through the back of Dominic's hair, and gave himself up to the pleasure of sharp teeth on his collar bone and an insistent knee pushing between his legs.

Dominic got his thigh into position and Bobby's body knew what to do without any direction from his brain. He started rubbing his still clothed cock against Dominic's leg, humping away like he'd never get the chance again. The full frontal assault on his senses continued, Dominic's teeth and hands and body working him over, pushing and pushing so that he could hardly keep up with it all. He didn't want it to stop, tried to hold on, but couldn't and then he was coming hard inside his pants, squeezing Dominic to him in a crushing embrace.

 

After his heart rate calmed, his body stopped twitching, and the glow started to wear off, Bobby noticed a few spots of physical discomfort. Dominic was still pressed tightly against him, which made the buttons on his shirt imprint themselves on Bobby's chest and abdomen. And since Bobby's widespread legs put him at Dominic's height, Dominic's belt buckle was digging into his belly. He unwrapped his arms from Dominic's back and nudged him in the ribs.

Dominic raised his head from Bobby's shoulder and looked at him solemnly as he stepped back.

 

***

"Well. Okay." Dominic reached out and rubbed at a red spot on Bobby's stomach with an apologetic wince. "Sorry about that. So...you got anything else to complain, argue, or otherwise fight about?"

Bobby shook his head as he slowly took his weight off the closet door and put it back on his feet. He didn't smile outright, but Dominic detected a lightness around his eyes that suggested he was no longer angry. "No, I'm good. You?"

In his current sex-induced haze, Dominic could barely remember what the original fight was about, much less think up anything new. "Nothing springs to mind."

Bobby sighed and rubbed at the base of his neck, where Dominic could see small bruises already forming. Sympathy and not a feeling of being wrong prompted him to say, "I wasn't *really* checking up on you."

Bobby shrugged and tilted his head with a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I was just being nice to her."

"Yeah?" Dominic grinned at the non-apology.

"Yeah, she's much too young for me anyway." Bobby smiled fully and added, "I like 'em old and broken in."

"Hey, if you need another demonstration--"

Bobby interrupted quickly, "Not unless it's in bed. I'm feeling kind of broken in myself right now."

Taking off his glasses, Dominic smiled and took out his handkerchief to wipe the smudges off. "Well, I need to get back home, so why don't you grab some clothes and come with me? That way you can go straight to work in the morning from there."

Bobby nodded, turned toward the hallway to his bedroom, and then stopped. "What about Gabriella?"

"What about her?" Dominic put his glasses back on and looked over at Bobby with slight confusion. "I thought we'd settled this already? You were the one who brought it up in the first place."

"Yeah, okay. I just wanted to make sure."

Watching Bobby walk out of the room, Dominic knew he'd have to deal with his jealousy and this insecurity about his relationship with Bobby that he hadn't really been aware of until now. Maybe bringing Bobby home with him would settle his nerves a bit on the latter concern. The former...well, there wasn't much he could do there except trust Bobby.

Could he do that?

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 11/14/2000: There's no good reason that I spell Bobby's last name "Marlow"--I've got a longish story to explain why, but it makes no particular sense. So let's just say that, in this series, I do, even though I know there should be an E on the end and leave it at that. I guessed at the spellings of the names from the characters in "Do You Wanna Dance?" that are mentioned here. I've been assured that nobody notices or cares about the nitpicky details like I do, but I felt that I should mention these things anyway.
> 
> Thanks to Barb, Nicole, and Shug for excellent beta. Any mistakes are my own damn fault.


End file.
